


Sentimental Value [Podfic]

by Eye_Heart, hollimichele



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Yard Sales, skipping the introductory punch-up like sensible superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Heart/pseuds/Eye_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele
Summary: Saturday dawned clear and bright, hot but not humid enough to be sticky: perfect yard sale weather.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sentimental Value](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905337) by [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele). 



 

(Sorry if the quality is off, I need to get a better mike.)

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4MxeHOeSMTyOEtvTDlycWluc1U/view)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hollimichele for the blanket permission!


End file.
